A Day In The Life
by coffeebuddha
Summary: A collection of ficlets revolving around Justin and Brian.
1. Multiple

**Prompt: Showering together  
**

Showering together isn't just about sex. Well, maybe it is for Brian, but it isn't like that for Justin. When it comes right down to it, Justin's favorite part about their showers is just looking at the other man. It's not just that he's beautiful-he's Brian fucking Kinney after all. There's no _question_ that he's gorgeous- but there's something almost untouchably brilliant about him. So while Brian stands under the spray, Justin leans against the wall and watches.

He watches the way the water slicks Brian's hair back, revealing the symmetry of his features. Notes the way the tendons in his neck stretch taut when he tilts his head back. Follows the rivulets of soapy water as they run down his torso, dipping in and out of each hollow, pooling in his belly button, slipping over the jut of his hipbones, highlighting every muscle. He's David come to life, all hard, strong lines and sculpted sinew. Absolute perfection from head to toe; at least until he opens that beautifully cruel mouth and says something to destroy the illusion.

Justin watches him, hungry in a way that has nothing to do with sex. His fingers twitch, eager to sketch him and try to capture the fleeting beauty of him in this exact moment on paper. Instead, he makes due with his mind's eye, trying to memorize every shadow and clinging soap sud so that when he's in class or at the diner or watching Brian seducing, kissing, fucking someone else, he can close his eyes and remember a few minutes where Brian was solely _his._

Of course, none of that means that when Brian reaches for him-his mouth sucking a mark at the curve where Justin's neck meets his shoulder and his fingers pinching and teasing his nipple until he thinks he could come from that alone-that he thinks for even a moment about pulling away.

* * *

**Prompt: Laundry**

"There's a reason I have someone who does this for me."

"Shut up and help me, would you?"

"Aw, but you look so hot like that. All domestic and...sudsy."

Justin glares at Brian over his shoulder as he pushes the mop through the soapy mess that's covering the floor. "Asshole," he mutters under his breath as he shakes his head in disgust. He pauses and points the handle of the mop at Brian. "I shouldn't be doing this at all. You're the one who made this mess."

"Yeah," Brian says as he dabs some bubbles on Justin's nose. "But it wouldn't have happened at all if you'd been willing to wear a different shirt tonight. It says something about the amount of pure generosity in my heart that I even tried to wash it at all, _darling_. By the way, you owe me for that."

Justin huffs a silent laugh and swats at Brian, who ducks out of the way, causing Justin to slip on the slick floor. He grabs Brian's arm as he falls and they topple to the floor, the water seeping through their clothes and clinging to their hair. Brian props himself up on his elbows and grins down at Justin as he grinds slowly against him.

"I know you're eager to pay me back, but I would have been willing to wait until we made it back to the bedroom."

* * *

**Prompt: Reunion***

For all his faults, and they are many, the one thing that can be said for Brian Kinney is that he's honest. Justin twists the cheap silver ring on his finger and sighs as he presses his forehead against the cool, metal door. Brian will fuck him six ways to Sunday-mentally, emotionally, physically-but he won't lie about it. Justin's grip tightens around his finger and he swallows thickly. He feels sick and used and disgusted with himself and Ethan and Brian and everyone. It shouldn't be this hard. All he wants is someone who'll appreciate him and love him and keep it in his pants for five minutes and maybe occasionally do something without his having to ask.

Something like pay his tuition when he knows that Justin will never be able to manage it on his own. It's things like that that made it so hard to make himself leave in the first place. As much as he might bitch and moan about the lack of romance and consideration, Brian Kinney fucking cares.

And Brian Kinney doesn't lie.

And when Justin knocks on the door, Brian Kinney doesn't ask any questions, he just opens it and lets Justin in as that cheap, meaningless ring slips from between his fingers.

* * *

**************Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**

The prompt for the first ficlet is from a daily drabble challenge I'm doing on my LJ where the first commenter on each fic chooses what I write about next. The last two are from an alphabet meme.

*This particular fic was actually written while I was in the middle of watching the episode where Ethan and Justin split up, so it's obviously not completely accurate. If memory serves, I put their actual fight on pause to write this.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**************  
**


	2. Change

Justin's smile is the same as it was just a few months ago when he left Pittsburgh. Brian doesn't know why, but for some reason that surprises him. A small part of him had suspected that once Justin was gone, really and truly gone, that he might become someone else. Like maybe that would make this easier-not that he would ever admit that this has been hard-to deal with. But, no, his smile is the same, as bright and wide as always. His hands, when they grab Brian by his belt loops and tug him through the door into the tiny, cluttered apartment, are the same hands that have grabbed and caressed and touched him a thousand times before. His toothbrush is still positioned on the left side of the sink, the brand of soda in his fridge hasn't changed, and the same generic pop record that Brian's loudly suffered through at least a dozen times is playing in the background. Justin's still Justin, which somehow makes all the changes that much more glaringly obvious.

Some things are small, almost not even worth mentioning, like the way a new soap makes his skin taste just that much different when Brian licks his neck or the fact that none of his jeans are the same brand as they used to be. Those things, those tiny indicators that this Justin is constantly moving further and further away from him, hurt, but even he isn't prepared for the pang he feels when Justin answers the phone and thoughtlessly says, "Yeah, I'm at home."

* * *

**************Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**

Written for the daily drabble exercise I do on my LJ. Answers the prompt "Brian/Justin post 513, Brian visits Justin in New York."


	3. Closet Case

"How the fuck did you manage that?"

"I don't know."

"The door has always worked perfectly before, and then you move in and suddenly it's sticking and jamming. I have a meeting in less than an hour. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"_I don't know_. Christ, Brian, it's not like I booby trapped the door or something. And you're not the only one with places to be. I have a class to get to."

"..."

"..."

"I'm bored."

"It's been _five minutes_. Michael and Ben are on their way over. We'll be out of here soon."

"Only if they stop laughing long enough to make the drive."

"Brian..."

"I'm. _Bored__._"

"Try on your shirts. That always makes you happy."

"The light bulb burned out. It's no fun if I can't see how good I look."

"If you haven't memorized how your body looks in every piece of clothing in this closet from every goddamn angle, then I'm the queen of England."

"Well, you're half right."

"Brian, I...what are you doing?"

"I told you I'm bored."

"Brian."

"What? You can't pretend you don't want to."

"That not the _point__._ Michael and Ben are on their way-oh _fuck_!"

"Like I said, with the way they were laughing, it'll take a miracle to get them here at all."

"Shut up and do that again, you asshole."

* * *

**************Thank you for reading! Feedback is overwhelmingly appreciated.**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.


End file.
